


Bloody Sasquatch (or, I've Fallen Fur You)

by firesign10



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Fur Kink, M/M, Sasquatch, magic gone awry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 20:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firesign10/pseuds/firesign10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jared found the old script behind Erik Kripke's desk during an office clean up at the set, he never suspected that saying the words "Bloody sasquatch" three times would have such dire consequences. </p>
<p>Written for meus_venator's prompt at the "Enchantment Gone Wrong" Comment Meme at the j2_crack community on LiveJournal!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloody Sasquatch (or, I've Fallen Fur You)

Jared was by nature a helpful kind of guy, and being so tall, people were always asking him for assistance. Today it was Tina, the newest PA, who asked him to reach behind a desk and retrieve some fallen papers. It was Kripke's old desk, actually, abandoned for some time, but there was a massive cleaning frenzy sweeping through the set, and the desk had been liberated from several dusty boxes haphazardly stacked on it. Some papers on the top had fallen between the desk and the wall, and Tina thought Jared's long arms would be just the ticket to reach them.

He knelt down next to the wall and stretched, his fingers wiggling as they tried to feel for the pages. Nothing. Jared took a deep breath and stretched again, really pushing his hand as far as he could go, and - there! Paper rustled at his fingertips. He trapped them against the wall and then slowly slid them toward him, catching them as they finally emerged and flopped over onto the floor. Tina squealed and grabbed them. "Thank you so much, Jared! I just want to keep all this stuff together until we find out what Mr. Kripke wants to do with it all. You're a lifesaver!" She pecked him on the cheek, put the papers into the top box, and scampered off.

Jared was a little curious about what might be mixed in with this stuff, so he picked up the topmost sheet and looked at it. It was an old script! Or . . . was it? It looked like a _Supernatural_ script, but Jared didn't recall ever saying the dialogue he saw on the page. Sam was apparently musing about some old ritual or spell, and while Jared knew he probably didn't remember every single spell he'd ever said on the set, he thought he'd remember this one.

"Bloody Sasquatch?" he muttered. "What on earth?" He skimmed the page and then came back to that singular phrase, which was printed three times on the page. "What would this have been? And why keep repeating it? Bloody Sasquatch," he ran this thumb down the page, "Bloody Sasquatch . . . Bloody Sasquatch. Three times. Huh."

Pain suddenly gripped Jared, squeezing his lungs and stabbing at his intestines. He groaned as he fell to his knees, his hands scrabbling to break his fall as he collapsed onto the floor. His vision turned gray and unfocused and he couldn't seem to control his limbs. Even his scalp was burning with a million little tingles. _Jensen, help me,_ he thought as he spasmed on the floor. _Jensen!_

@ - & \- @ - & \- @ - & \- @ - &

Jensen walked through the various areas of the set, looking for his usually hard-to-miss co-star. If it wasn't his tall frame or shaggy hair that gave Jared away, it was his hearty laugh or deep voice. None of these things were in evidence, however, and as he cleared each room, Jensen grew more and more puzzled as to Jared's whereabouts. It wasn't like him to go off by himself - Jared loved to be on the set when Jensen was taping. Jensen couldn't help feeling a growing sense of concern.

Eventually it seemed clear that Jared was not anywhere on the set. Jensen headed over to their trailers, placed on out the outskirts of the set and flanked along the back by the tree line. Jensen bounded up the steps to Jared's trailer, calling out as he opened the door. He called out again as he entered and checked quickly for his co-star. Living area - clothes slung over furniture, video games sloppily piled next to the entertainment center, empty water bottles and snack wrappers on the floor near the wastebasket. No Jared. Bedroom - even messier with more clothes on the bed and floor and the sheets rucked up, but still no Jared. Bathroom - towels on the floor, toiletries crammed on the counter, but no Jared. Jensen was really getting worried now - Jared wasn't _anywhere,_ and he would have responded to Jensen's many texts if he was all right. Unpleasant thoughts of Jared injured, Jared abducted by fans, and the like assailed Jensen's mind, leaving him tense and sweaty with fear.

Rushing from Jared's trailer, Jensen hurried down the stairs and crossed to his own trailer. Maybe Jared had sought refuge there for some reason. Maybe to get away from a fan. Maybe he was raiding Jensen's snacks. Maybe he was naked in Jensen's bed, waiting to seduce his co-star. Oh wait, that was Jensen's fantasy at play. Jensen had been denying to himself for some time now about how much he yearned after Jared. Jared's handsome face and hard body were the stuff dreams were made of, especially Jensen's jerk-off dreams. But as time had passed, it was Jared's wacky humor, his deep laugh, his kindness and consideration to everybody, that sealed the deal for Jensen's heart. He wanted Jared in every way possible, and had filmed many a scene with deep gratitude for the shirts and jackets that hid his wayward erections.

He hadn't clued Jared in about his feelings though. During some ill-advised confidence sharing over several shots of tequila, Jared had mentioned to Jensen that he'd dabbled in a little "experimentation" before, so Jensen knew Jared was not adverse to guy-on-guy action. It was just different to take it from a theoretical position to a fuck-me-now position, and Jensen had not managed that transition. Yet. He was working on it.

Yeah, right - he was chicken-shit to tell Jared. Jensen sighed deeply and adjusted himself as his dick jumped inside his jeans. _You settle down there, mister. I don't want to hear from the peanut gallery!_ he thought sternly to his wayward organ. _I'll get there. Someday._

Jensen was wrapped up in thoughts of Jared, both in clothed and unclothed states, and at first he didn't hear the clomping and tree branches breaking. Just as the noise intruded into his awareness, a large form appeared in front of him. Jensen ran right into it and squawked, rubbing his nose. "Jare -" he started to say and then he froze.

It wasn't Jared.

It was fucking Bigfoot. 

A real live, no fooling sasquatch stood across Jensen, arms raised threateningly. It was a good seven feet tall, body basically shaped like a man's but larger. Larger _everywhere_. A thick, chestnut brown pelt covered the creature, except where the fur faded out and left the chest and abs - the impressively muscled chest and abs - exposed. Smooth, tan skin covered that expanse as well as the enormous cock and balls at the junction of the creature's legs. Jensen's eyes roved around the creature, trying to take it all in, but when his gaze dropped to the sasquatch's junk, he thought they would pop out of his head. Even flaccid, the creature's dick was the biggest Jensen had ever seen - thick, long, a darker brown than the skin of the torso, with tennis ball-sized testicles hanging heavily behind. Jensen's fear was mitigated by awe at the majestic equipment, and if under duress, he might even admit to being kinda turned on.

The creature roared and beat its chest. Jensen couldn't help it - he burst out laughing. "Really? King Kong? Is that the best you can do?" he said, still snickering. The creature put his hands on his hips and somehow, through the short fur covering his face, managed to look indignant. He stamped his huge foot at Jensen. "I'm sorry, but what do you expect with something so cliche? Besides, you're not a gorilla, you're a _sasquatch_. You're way cooler. In fact, you're really rather attractive. Your fur is gorgeous. It reminds me of someone. God, who is it that has hair like that? Such a rich color and so . . . so soft." Jensen slowly moved forward and extended a hand, gently stroking the lustrous chestnut fur. The creature _mmm_ -ed deep in his chest.

Jensen petted the silky fur, rather amazed the creature was standing so docilely as he did so. He let his fingers drift across the bare pecs, shivering at the smooth, hot skin. Dark brown nipples were placed just at the edge of the fur, and Jensen swore they pebbled at his touch. Something brushed his leg and he looked down quickly, ready to jump back, but it was the sasquatch's cock. It was rising up as it hardened, and had brushed Jensen's thigh. Jensen boggled at it. It was so huge, but also gorgeous, with a round, fat head now flushed deep red and a thick shaft with large veins running down it. Jensen's mouth watered, apparently forgetting this was some kind of woodland beast. The desire to drop to his knees and suck on this monstrous dick pulsed through his brain.

The creature chuffed, breaking Jensen's bemusement and bringing his eyes back to the sasquatch's. The sasquatch's eyes were deep-set, with prominent bony eyebrow ridges. Jensen expected to see dark brown or black eyes, but instead they were - hazel? A mottling of green and brown and even . . . some blue. Jensen started, his hands flying up to his mouth. No!! This wasn't - no! That was impossible! It was just a silly name they called him, a joke because of his size, it wasn't really -

It wasn't really Jared. 

Was it?

@ - & \- @ - & \- @ - & \- @ - &

Jared stared at Jensen, _willing_ him to understand. Surely Jensen would see through the spell and know it was Jared?

In the meantime, he was pretty thrilled with Jensen's blatant ogling of Jared's beastly form. There was no mistaking Jensen's appreciation and - to put it bluntly - lust for the sasquatch. Jared thought that he did turn out rather nice - his fur was very pretty and silky, and you couldn't fault his equipment. Jared preened a little as Jensen stroked his fur. Then he saw Jensen's surprised reaction and realized that his cock had brushed his co-star as it became erect. Jensen's eyes glazed and his jaw dropped. Jared smirked - his boy was hot for his dick. He chuckled, which came out as a chuffing sound.

Now Jensen stared into his eyes, and Jared stared back, wondering what he was thinking. He saw it happen - saw the recognition in Jensen's eyes, quickly followed by the realization that spread across Jensen's face. He'd figured it out. He knew the sasquatch was Jared.

Of course, Jared couldn't explain it to him. Couldn't tell him about the old script, the peculiar spell, the transformation. Couldn't confess what an ass he felt like, although he felt he was a pretty good sasquatch, as sasquatches go. He could only stand there, staring into Jensen's green eyes, his boner bobbing between them. Jesus, that thing was heavy.

"It's okay, Jay. I know it's you. I don't know what happened, but we'll figure it out, okay? Don't worry about a thing," Jensen said. He placed his hand on Jared's furry shoulder and patted it.

Jared took Jensen's hand and moved it down. Jensen's fingers froze for a moment before wrapping themselves around the meaty shaft. Jared groaned.

"Okay, um, well, I'm not quite sure . . . this is a rather unique situation . . . oh, shit! Jay, I wanted to tell you before this happened, okay? I'm not just saying this now because you're a fucking gorgeous animal with a magnificent dick. I love you. I love you and I want to make love with you and fuck you until we're both screaming. And you being a sasquatch now? Doesn't change any of that." His hand gave a few tight jerks to Jared's cock. "Although I really wouldn't say no to, um, taking advantage of the current situation?" He palmed the swollen cock head, slicking his hand with the pre-come copiously oozing out and sliding it down the shaft again.

Jared nodded vigorously. He grabbed Jensen's hand off his penis and pulled him back into the woods. He hustled Jensen along briskly, but they didn't have to go far. They stopped in a small clearing several yards from the trailers, completely hidden from the set.

Jensen looked at Jared. While he could see having sex with Jared in this form, kissing seemed kinda out. He started running his hands over the full, firm pecs and down the rippled abs. Jared . . . purred was the closest thing Jensen could call it, and started tugging at Jensen's shirt. Jensen interrupted him, saying, "Hold up there, big guy! I need these clothes to walk back in. Let me." He quickly stripped, his cock fattening up as he kept staring at Jared.

Jared's furry paw stroked himself as Jensen stripped, his other paw cupping his enormous balls. Now naked, Jensen moved behind Jared and hugged him tightly. Oh dear lord, Jared's fur was unbelievable! It tickled softly against Jensen's skin, urging him to grind against it, savor its lush silkiness. God, that felt so sensual and delicious. Jensen's dick particularly appreciated the sensation of fur against itself.

Jared grunted and turned to face Jensen. He ran furry paws over Jensen's body, rubbing all the delicious, sensitive spots like his nipples, his belly, and of course his junk. Jensen reached for Jared's dick, now fully erect and dripping like a faucet. Getting his hands slick was easy with that generous production, and then he ran them up and down and around the massive member. He reached behind it and let the heavy balls fill his hands, rolling them from hand to hand, squeezing them and watching Jared's dick jump as he did so. He looked at Jared with a huge grin, and while expression was a little tricky to determine on a furry sasquatch face, he was pretty sure Jared grinned back.

Jensen dropped to his knees as his hand clutched the sasquatch's cock, bringing it to his mouth and licking across the head. Jared roared, then rested one paw on Jensen's head. Jensen knew he wasn't getting much of this huge cock into his mouth, but he opened wide for the head anyway, resting it on his tongue as he began to suck. It didn't taste that different - maybe a little saltier, but a little richer too. The smell was musky and clean, and Jensen pulled off a moment to simply bury his face in the fur around Jared's crotch and inhale. The big guy purred again and stroked Jensen's head. Jensen straightened back up and applied himself to the cock again, running his tongue around the cock itself, sucking on the big head, and using his hands to jack the length that couldn't fit in his mouth.

They spent a few hours in that clearing, touching and fucking and getting each other off, enjoying the maximum benefits of Jared's new form. There were mutual blow jobs and a frisky round of sixty-nining; some very enthusiastic rimming on Jared's part (he was too furry there for Jensen to reciprocate), and some very ardent nipple play on both sides. Jared carefully fucked Jensen, controlling his thrusting as he knew he was too big to fit all the way inside. Jensen screamed with pleasure, feeling incredibly full even as he felt frustrated he couldn't take it all. Another round saw them switching, with Jensen ecstatic as he thrust into Jared's furry ass while Jared moaned and howled under Jensen's thorough attentions. The two lovers finally rested on a bed of soft leaves, Jared on his back with his arm around Jensen, and Jensen snuggled up next to him, his head resting on Jared's broad shoulder.

"I don't know what's going to happen now," Jensen said softly. "Hopefully this is a temporary thing, and we can go on as usual - but this time, together." Jared crooned deep in his throat. "I know, baby. We'll just have to see what happens, okay? No matter what, I love you and we'll figure out how to be together." Jared nodded, and they fell asleep.

@ - & \- @ - & \- @ - & \- @ - &

It was early evening when Jensen woke up. More significant was that he woke up alone. Only a large impression in the leaf bed showed that Jared had been there.

Jensen felt a pang in his heart as he wondered what this meant. Had Jared decided to leave after all? Pursue life as a sasquatch alone? He rubbed his hands over his face before sighing and beginning the walk back to the trailers. He'd have to just do what he had to do and wait to see how this fell out.

He trudged back to the trailer, having no problem finding his way as they'd left quite the swatch of broken foliage earlier. Emerging between the trailers, he paused, debating whether he should check Jared's trailer again. Jensen decided against that - he was sticky with sweat and come, and his ass was pretty sore too. A shower was first up, then he'd see if there were any traces of a sasquatch around.

The shower was utter heaven, as Jensen sluiced off fluids and cleansed himself. Hugely refreshed, grabbing a water bottle to rehydrate and some advil for his sore ass, Jensen opened his trailer door and trotted down the stairs. He headed toward the craft tent, hoping to score some sandwiches, but all thought of food left him when he walked under the canopy.

Jared sat there - a fully human, de-furred Jared - demolishing a plate of ribs and working on a beer. He grinned widely at Jensen, waving a bone and saying, "Dude, pull up some ribs! They're fantastic!" 

Jensen froze, studying Jared for any traces of his transformation or fur. He looked clean and fresh, though, not a trace of their woodland frolic to be seen.

"Jared - how - I mean," Jensen stuttered. 

Jared put the rib bone down and wiped his hands and mouth. "I don't really know either, Jen. We had the sexytimes and then we napped and then - I woke up like this. Myself again. I'm sorry for leaving you, but you were sleeping really sweetly and I thought I'd clean up and then check back for you. Maybe we broke the spell? Maybe it wore off? All I know is I'm human again, and even better - I know how you feel about me. And I feel the same way, dude." 

He got up from the table and moved toward Jensen, who suddenly found himself clasped in Jared's beefy arms. Delightful as the sasquatch had been, Jensen was relieved and happy to have human-Jared next to him now.

They decamped to Jensen's trailer, since it was tidier, and enjoyed a thoroughly enjoyable round of all-human sex. While Jared's body was human-sized now, it was still muscular and gorgeous. They could kiss now too, which both took full advantage of. And finally, Jensen wasn't all that disappointed to find Jared's dick to be more proportional to a human, although still a quite generous appendage. This was something he could handle more . . . fully. They consummated their love again a few different times and ways during the night.

Jensen did, however, find himself missing the fur a little. Maybe they could get a nice throw . . .


End file.
